Descendant of Cinderella
by nameyousoon
Summary: Choi Siwon, Choi Heechul, dan Choi Taemin adalah keluarga bahagia. Sedikit lagi kebahagiaan itu sempurna bila Heechul menemukan satu orang lagi. SICHUL/HANCHUL/YUNJAE/DRAMA/MPREG/R&R? CHAP 4,UP!
1. Prolog

**A/N : Dibaca sambil dengerin Narcissus-nya Heechul ya. Biar lebih greget. Lagu itu Namyu puter ampe puluhan kali :") Dan banyak yang komen katanya lagu itu tentang... HanChul ._. Padahal kan tentang SiChul :p Heechul=Narciss dan Siwon=Shisus /ngebelaOTP wkwk Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Nameyousoon present...**

" **DESCENDANT OF CINDERELLA"**

 **SiChul | HanChul | YunJae**

 **Drama, Romance, MPREG, Slice of Life**

 **T+ — M**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-PROLOG-**

Lelaki cantik itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sembari menggendong bayi laki-laki berumur lima bulan yang tengah tertidur pulas. Bibir indahnya yang sedari tadi terkatup kini mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Aku tidak mau..." diucap dengan lirih. Sukses membuat pemuda tampan dihadapannya berjengit tak suka. "Kenapa? Ikutlah denganku, Chullie-ah! Aku ingin kita terlihat resmi dihadapan orangtuaku!"

Heechul—si lelaki cantik—lantas mengangkat wajahnya hingga terlihat raut terluka. "Mengertilah, Geng. Keluargamu membenciku! Terutama ibumu. Aku tidak mau mereka menyakitiku lagi dan juga... anakku..."

"Dia juga anakku, Chullie!"

"Ibumu sangat membenciku, Geng! Bagaimana bisa dia menerima anak yang aku lahirkan? Denganku saja dia sangat muak apalagi dengan Jun?"

"Di dalam diri Jun juga terdapat darahku! Lagipula kita bisa bicara baik-baik dengan mereka. Kita harus mencobanya, Chullie. Aku yakin kehadiran anak ki—"

"Itu tidak akan merubah apapun! Ibumu tetap akan membenciku. Kau ingat waktu aku menemuinya? Dia menamparku dan bahkan menyiramku dengan teh panas." Kenang Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca, rengkuhannya pada sang bayi semakin mengerat.

"Chullie-ah, aku mohon... aku harus menemui ayahku disana. Ayahku kritis dan meminta agar aku kembali ke China. Ayolah..."

Heechul justru menengadahkan kepalanya, antisipasi agar air matanya tak jatuh sebelum akhirnya menatap HanGeng—suaminya—dengan intens. "Dari awal aku tak pernah menanyakan ini padamu karena waktu kita menikah kau telah bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi kurasa aku harus bertanya sekarang," jeda sejenak sebelum Heechul melanjutkan, "antara aku atau keluargamu di China, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Tubuh HanGeng membeku sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan suami cantiknya. Tangannya kemudian terkepal erat. Jauh dilubuk hati HanGeng sebenarnya sangat mencintai Heechul. Semenjak tinggal di Korea dan mengencani _diva_ itu selama lima tahun, HanGeng telah bertekad untuk mencintai Heechul sepenuh hati.

Tapi sekarang keadaannya sangat gawat. Ayah HanGeng terkena kanker ganas dan diambang kematian. Sebelum meninggal ia teramat ingin bertemu HanGeng. Diantara keluarga lelaki tampan itu, hanya ayahnya yang masih dekat dengannya. Meski si ayah juga tidak setuju dengan pernikahan HanGeng dan Heechul. Bukan karena Heechul laki-laki. Jaman sekarang hal itu sudah legal dan bahkan tekonologi sudah sangat canggih untuk membiarkan seorang laki-laki hamil dan melahirkan. Kedua orangtua HanGeng tidak setuju dengan Heechul karena pemuda cantik itu bukan dari kalangan borjuis. Terlebih karena Heechul adalah... mantan prostitusi.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Kesah Heechul dengan senyum pahit. Ia lantas bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo kita ke persidangan untuk bercerai."

" _Yha,_ Heechul-ah!" HanGeng ikut berdiri.

"Kau lebih memilih keluargamu, kan? Ayo kita ke persidangan untuk bercerai."

"Tapi Jun—"

"Aku yang melahirkannya jadi aku yang berhak mengasuhnya."

HanGeng terperanjat lalu mendesis ngeri. "Kau... **egois.** "

"KAU YANG TAK MENGERTI!" Heechul langsung meraung disertai air mata, pandangannya menusuk tepat pada suaminya. "Kau yang tak mengerti, HanGeng! Aku tersiksa karena kelakuan keluargamu di China sana! Mereka mencanciku! Mereka melukaiku! Bahkan aku yakin mereka ingin membunuhku karena telah membuat anaknnya jatuh cinta padaku! Padahal kau sendiri yang tergila-gila padaku!"

"KIM HEECHUL!"

"Setiap kali aku bersikap ramah pada mereka, mereka membalas sikapku dengan kejam!"

"Itu dulu, Kim Heechul! Itu dua tahun yang lalu! Sekarang—"

"Aku yakin itu tetap sama! Keluargamu itu iblis! Mereka keji! Mereka—"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah telapak tangan HanGeng mendarat tepat di pipi porselin Heechul hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang teramat linu. Disusul dengan tangisan nyaring bayi lima bulan di gendongan Heechul. Kemudian HanGeng berkata dengan intonasi menusuk,

"Jangan pernah mengatai keluargaku iblis, Kim Heechul. Jangan pernah! Kau sok tahu tentang mereka yang sekarang, padahal aku sudah sangat yakin mereka akan memaafkan kita. Kau egois. Kau sok tahu. Kau yang keji."

 **-END OF PROLOG-**


	2. Chapter 1

**DESCENDANT OF CINDERELLA**

 **By Namyousoon**

 **SiChul | HanChul | YunJae**

 **Drama, Romance, MPREG, Sci-Fi, Slice of Life**

 **T+ — M**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 1-**

"Heenim, butik Channel di London menginginkan desain musim semi terbarumu!" wanita paruh baya berseru dengan tangan memegang telpon, ia baru saja mendapat panggilan dari salah satu _brand fashion_ terkenal.

"Yaish mereka! Kenapa baru meminta sekarang?!" Misuh pemuda cantik yang sedang mengukur lingkar pinggang pakaian di butiknya. "Jeon-ya, bilang pada mereka aku akan kirimkan desainnya setelah ini!"

"Baik, Heenim!"

.

.

.

Satu lagi hari sibuk bagi Choi Heechul—desainer kelas dunia dari Korea—beserta para pegawainya ketika berganti bulan. Itu dikarenakan Butik Petal miliknya selalu menyiapkan model-model baju terbaru setiap bulan. Padahal suami Heechul sudah memaksanya untuk cuti dulu beberapa hari karena Heenim sering pingsan bila kelelahan bekerja. Tapi pemuda cantik itu selalu keras kepala.

"Heenim, staff majalah CECI sudah datang untuk mengambil baju-baju yang akan disewakan untuk pemotretan!" wanita lain bernama Hara kini berseru dari lantai bawah. Kembali Heechul memisuh.

"Baru datang mereka! Sialan. Bukannya dari tadi." Kemudian ia segera menuruni tangga untuk menemui para staff majalah itu.

"Heenim, payet untuk hiasan gaun ini kurang!" seru wanita lain bernama Bora dari ruang _fitting_. Heechul menggeram pelan sebelum memberi perintah.

"Suruh Hani membeli payet sekarang juga!"

Pemuda cantik itu masih fokus memberi arahan pada staff CECI agar tidak ada kebingungan dan kesalahan kembali di pemotretan hanya karena stylist nya tidak mengerti mode desain yang dibuat Heechul.

Di tengah kesibukannya, alarm dari jam tangan mewah yang ia kenakan berbunyi.

"Astaga sudah jam segini..." ia mendengus kasar. Untungnya orang-orang dari CECI itu sudah pergi dari butiknya. Tinggal mengirimkan berkas-berkas musim seminya pada Channel.

"Aku ke sekolah dulu. Nanti kesini lagi untuk—"

"Biar aku saja yang menjemput Taemin-ah. Heenim kirimkan desainnya sekarang!" Jeon memangkas ucapan Heechul. "Mereka bilang sebelum berganti hari desainnya sudah harus dikirim."

" _MWO?!_ " Heechul tentu memekik."Sekarang jam empat sore waktu Korea! Disana pasti jam sebelas malam apa mereka gila?! Bukannya minta dari pagi tadi. YAISH!"

"Kalau kita tidak mengirimkannya, kerja sama untuk tahun ini dibatalkan, Heenim!" penjelasan Jeon membuat Heechul mengacak-acak rambut indahnya. Masalahnya desain musim semi yang asli sudah tidak ada. Heechul menjualnya pada butik Hermes bulan lalu dan yang tersisa hanya _scan_ nya di komputer. Semoga saja masih ada di komputer.

"Makanya aku saja yang menjemput—"

"Itu akan menambah masalahku, Jeon-ya. Suamiku menitahkan harus aku yang menjemput Taemin." potong Heechul sambil memakai jaket dan lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya. "Kau cari desain musim semiku tahun ini di komputer. Kalau ketemu langsung kirim, oke? Cari yang benar! Aku harus menjemput anakku segera. Dah!"

"Tapi Hee—"

"Aku serahkan padamu!"

=:=

Sekolah Dasar JangJeonDong adalah salah satu SD terbaik di kota Seoul. Tapi terbaik itu tak membuat Heechul senang karena... _Hell,_ jauh lebih baik kalau sekolah anaknya itu dekat dengan butiknya di wilayah Garosu-gil.

" _Umm—"_

"Sttt...!" Heechul menarik lengan anak laki-laki cantik yang sedang menunggu di pintu aula sekolahnya. Mereka bergegas menaiki mobil dan langsung melaju.

" _Umma_ lama! Aku hampir pulang sendiri!"

Heechul memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya kau tahu jalan pulang sendiri?"

"Diantar temanku. Aku punya banyak teman baik!"

Choi Taemin—12 tahun dan kelas 6 SD—yang merupakan anak kandung Choi Heechul dan Choi Siwon itu berkata dengan polosnya.

Heechul terus memacu mobilnya sambil tertawa. "Aku tahu kau banyak teman. Minta izin _Appa_ mu kalau ingin pulang bersama mereka."

"Tenang saja, _Umma!_ di SMP nanti aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Baguslah. Kau tidak merepotkanku lagi kalau begitu. Dan jangan panggil aku _Umma_ ditempat umum, mengerti? Aku bukan perempuan."

Taemin merengut kecewa tapi ia mengerti. " _Ne,_ Heenim."

"Bagus. Aku harus segera kembali ke butik dan—"

"Tidak mau! Aku lapar. Mau makan dirumah Jae- _Mma_!"

Heechul mendengus kesal namun ia tetap menuruti permintaan anak kesayangannya.

=:=

Tak lama setelah Heechul menekan bel pada rumah minimalis berwarna krem, muncul sosok cantik yang membukakan pintu.

"Jae- _Mma!_ " Taemin langsung memeluknya erat.

" _Omo_ Taemin-ah. Kau baru pulang? Heechul- _hyung_ juga?"

Jung Jaejoong namanya. Pemuda cantik lain yang merupakan kenalan dekat keluarga Choi. Ia cantik meski laki-laki sama seperti Heechul. Tak usah kaget karena sekarang ini sudah banyak lelaki yang lebih cantik ketimbang perempuan. Meski sama-sama cantik, mereka beda karakter. Heechul cantik dan tegas. Sikap perempuannya nyaris tidak terlihat kecuali jika menyangkut anaknya. Tapi Jaejoong memiliki sikap dan nurani seperti ibu. Meski pria cantik itu belum memiliki anak.

"Aku hanya ingin menitipkan Taemin dan harus segera kembali ke butikku. Masih banyak kerjaan." Ucap Heechul cepat. Ia memberikan tas pink bergambar Tinker Bell kepunyaan Taemin pada Jaejoong yang diterima dengan bingung.

"Kalau _Hyung_ sibuk harusnya minta bantuanku saja untuk menjemput Taemin. Kau tahu aku kurang kerjaan dirumah."

"Dan membiarkan Siwon menceramahiku? Oh tidak, terimakasih. Aku pergi dulu." Ia mengacak-acak rambut anaknya dipelukan Jaejoong sebelum beranjak.

"Jae- _Mma_ , aku mau makan makanan buatan _Umma!_ "

" _Arasho._ Aku sudah masak enak. Makanlah sebelum Changmin- _hyung_ kesini dan menghabiskan semua masakanku."

Mereka tergelak sembari memasuki rumah. Bisa dibilang Taemin lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong ketimbang Heechul. Karenanya bocah SD itu sudah biasa memanggil Jaejoong 'Umma' dan Jaejoongpun tak keberatan.

.

Di tengah perjalan ke butik, HP Heechul berdering.

"Oh, Jeon-ya? Sudah kau kiri—"

" _Scannya tidak ada!"_

"APA?!"

" _Sungguh, Heenim. Scannan desain musim semimu tahun ini tidak ada di komputer."_

Heechul langsung melihat jam di dasbor mobilnya. Jam setengah lima sore. tigapuluh menit lagi di London sana pasti sudah berganti hari dikarenakan perbedaan waktu 7 jam Korea-Inggris.

" _Bora mendesain ulang desain musim semimu di macbooknya waktu itu, dia masih menyimpannya tapi belum di beri warna. Kau cepat kesini untuk memberinya warna. Kami tidak tahu warna ke tiga baju itu. Ppali Heenim-ah!"_

"Iya iya! Ini aku di kecepatan penuh! Sudah, tutup telponnya!"

=:=

Tersisa beberapa menit lagi untuk mengirim fax desain musim semi pada Channel, dan untungnya tepat waktu. Jam lima tepat fax itu sudah terkirim. Heechul langsung membanting diri di sofa begitu juga keempat pegawainya.

"Ah.. mau mati rasanya."

Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hani, pegawai termudanya yang barusan mengesah.

"Kerja bagus kalian semua! Yak, selesai untuk hari ini!" Heenim bertepuk tangan seraya berdiri. Bora ikut berdiri dan berujar. "Heenim, aku minta gaji lebih untuk bulan ini! Tiga _brand_ ternama baru saja mengontrakmu kan? Gaji lebih, oke? Le-bih."

Bahkan ketiga pegawai lainnya juga meminta hal serupa.

"Yaish kurang ajar! Kerja dulu yang benar! Dan jangan panggil aku 'Heenim' saat jam kerja sudah habis."

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Op-pa_."

Heechul kontan berjengit geli. " _Yha!_ Hani! Aku tidak sudi di amuk pacar bebekmu itu hanya karena kau menciumku."

Hani tertawa kencang. Tidak anggun sama sekali, pikir Heechul.

"Tenang~ Junsu- _Oppa_ tidak akan cemburu. Dia malah bilang _Oppa_ lebih cantik dariku."

"Hah, tentu saja." Heechul menyeringai. "Jangan-jangan dia memacarimu karena mukamu mirip denganku?"

"Mungkin? Ahahaha...!"

Mereka semua tergelak dan bercengkrama lama sebelum akhirnya satu persatu meninggalkan butik untuk pulang. Heechul sebagai pendiri butik tinggal disana paling terakhir.

"Sudah jam enam rupanya." Ia bergegas merapihkan barang-barangnya namun tiba-tiba tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Sudah selesai, Sayang?"

Heechul langsung balik badan dan memukul pelan pelaku yang memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Yha,_ Choi Siwon! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hehehe... Aku kan ingin memberi surprise untukmu."

Suami Heechul—Choi Siwon—langsung mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir merah si cantik itu.

"Kau kesini naik mobil? Lalu mobilku?" Heechul bertanya setelah selesai berpagutan. Siwon menggeleng sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Heechul ke belakang telinga. "Tidak. Aku naik busway. Mobil kutitipkan kantor."

"Oh. Kau naik bus? Tumben?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak cocok dengan imejmu." Heechul mengecup kilat bibir Siwon sebelum melepas pelukan mereka untuk memakai jaket. "Ayo pulang. Kau yang menyetir kalau begitu."

Siwon lantas menggandeng mesra tangan suami cantiknya seraya berjalan keluar dari butik.

.

"Sudah makan, Sayang?" tanya Siwon saat mobil mulai melaju. Pemuda cantik disana menyahut dengan nada letih. "Baru makan siang. Aku sibuk sekali hari ini."

" _Yha!_ Kau harus makan yang teratur! Taemin bagaimana? Kau yang menjemputnya kan?"

Heechul mengesah pelan. "Iya aku yang menjemput Taemin tadi. Dia nyaris pulang dengan teman katanya."

" _Mwo!?_ "

Siwon terkenal sebagai suami yang kelewat pengertian dan sangat protektif, terlebih terhadap anak sematawayangnya.

"Siapa yang akan pulang dengan Taemin? Laki-laki? Perempuan?"

"Entah. Dia tidak banyak cerita. Kau tanyakan saja nanti. Dia ada dirumah Yunho."

"Oh. Kalau dia disana pasti sudah makan dengan baik."

"Kau benar. Karena ada Jaejoong yang bisa masak apapun, kan?" nada Heechul terdengar sewot sekarang. Siwon tersenyum-mengerti. "Bukan begitu, kalau dia sudah makan disana, kita bisa makan malam berdua saja di tempat romantis sekarang. Aku tidak pernah peduli jika kau tidak bisa masak. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya." Siwon mengelus pipi lembut Heechul dan sukses membuat pemuda cantik itu ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu sekarang kita ke resto—"

 _Triiiiiing~~~ Triiiiiing~~~_

"Ya?" Siwon memberi isyarat 'sabar, Sayang' pada Heechul saat HPnya berdering tiba-tiba.

" _Appa! Aku di rumah Jae-Mma sekarang! Jemput, Pa! Changmin-hyung resek nih!"_

"Kenapa?"

" _APPA JEMPUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"_

"Iya-iya. Sebentar, Sayang. _Appa_ sedang dengan _Umma._ "

" _Akh.. Appa! Changmin-hyung resek lagi. Aaaahh..!_ "

"Bilang padanya kalau dia masih resek akan _Appa_ potong kakinya. Tunggu disana, nanti _Appa_ jemput, oke? Dah, _love you_."

Telpon terputus. Heechul langsung tertawa sambil melirik suaminya. "Anakmu diapakan?"

"Yah.. kadang aku lupa kalau kita punya anak." Siwon ikut tertawa.

"Bohong. Kau lebih sering ingat anakmu ketimbang aku."

"Tidak, Chullie. Aku lebih sering ingat Tuhan."

Heechul tertawa lebih keras. Tentu saja, suaminya itu selalu ingat dengan Tuhannya.

"Kita jemput Taemin sekarang lalu makan malam di rumah. _Delivery_ restoran yang enak saja, oke?"

Sudah dibilang, Choi Siwon benar-benar suami yang pengertian. Heechul mengangguk setuju seraya meraih HPnya dan menelpon restoran yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk pesan-antar makanan kerumahnya.

 **-End of Chapter 1-**

 **A/N : Changmin bukan anaknya YunJae ya. Di chapter depan akan di jelaskan siapa Changmin. Kalo nonton A Style for You pasti tahu kenapa Namyu bikin Bora, Hani, Hara sebagai pegawainya Heechul. Terus Jeon HuiGyong itu sebenernya stylistnya Heechul di ASFU. Makasih sudah baca cerita ini. Nantikan chapter 2 ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**DESCENDANT OF CINDERELLA**

 **By Namyousoon**

 **SiChul | HanChul | YunJae**

 **Drama, Romance, MPREG, Sci-Fi, Slice of Life**

 **T+ — M**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 2-**

" _Umma..._ "

"Hmm?" Heechul menyahut seadanya. Ia masih asik mengunyah dengan lahap makan malamnya.

"Heenim."

"Apa?" Akhirnya disahut dengan kata-kata. "Makan dulu, Taemin. Aku sangat lapar sekarang."

Choi Taemin mendengus pelan. Bocah itu meletakan sumpitnya lalu menatap sosok yang melahirkannya dengan bibir tertekuk. "Masakan Jae- _Mma_ lebih enak!"

"Karena kau sudah makan disana. Kalau makananmu tidak habis, sini aku yang habiskan!" Heechul meraih piring anaknya dengan cepat. Siwon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa 'sih, _Umma_ tidak masak makan malam saja? Kan lebih enak masak sendiri kayak Jae- _Mma!_ " sungut Taemin. Heechul lantas melotot-kesal. "Kau yakin mau makan masakanku?"

"Makanya masak yang enak kayak Jae- _Mma!_ "

"Diam kau, jelek!"

"Aku nggak jelek! Kau yang jelek!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Siwon memijit pilipisnya. Anak dan suami cantiknya itu kalau sudah berdebat pasti membuat keadaan tentram menjadi ricuh. Padahal Siwon sudah bertekad akan membuat suasana makan malam yang menyenangkan di awal bulan ini dengan keluarga tercintanya.

" _Yha_ , Siwon! Aku lebih keren dari Taemin kan?" Heechul tiba-tiba bertanya ngotot. Sang anakpun tak mau kalah. "Aku yang lebih tampan kan, _Appa_?"

"Kalian tidak keren atau tampan. Kalian sama-sama cantik." Jawab Siwon jujur. Namun perdebatan kembali dimulai.

"Kalau begitu, aku lebih cantik, kan?"

"Tidak! Aku lebih cantik kan, _Appa?_ "

"Anak ingusan diam saja! Siwon jatuh hati karena kecantikanku!"

"Kau tidak cantik lagi karena sudah tua! _Appa_ sekarang jatuh hati padaku!"

"Yaish! Sopan sekali kau memanggilku!" Heechul langsung beranjak menuju bangku Taemin. Mengapitnya kemudian mengunyel-gemas kepala bocah itu dengan kepalan tangan.

Tuhan, Siwon tidak tahu harus bagaimana apa sekarang.

"Aaaah! _Appa!_ Heechul kasar!"

"Panggil aku 'Heenim', Anak Nakal!"

"Iya iya! Heenim!"

Akhirnya. Pergulatan ringanpun terhenti. Siwon bisa kembali bernapas lega dan melanjutkan makan malamnya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian sang anak mulai berceletuk.

"Nenek kan bilang, Heenim itu menantu yang mengecewakan karena tidak bisa masak."

Siwon langsung tersedak sementara Heechul mendelik.

"Nenek juga bilang, dia ingin menghukum Heenim kalau sampai tahun ini nggak bisa membuatkan makanan untuk _Appa._ "

"Shh.. Taemin-ah..." Siwon membungkam bibir mungil sang anak sambil tersenyum canggung pada suaminya. "Itu tidak benar, Chullie. I-ibu tidak bilang be—"

"Oh ya? Lihat saja, kalau aku bisa masak enak aku yang akan menghukummu, Siwon." Mata Heechul menggelap saat menatap Siwon. Pria gagah itu meneguk ludah karenanya.

"Besok hari Sabtu, aku tidak akan buka butik."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalau Sabtu butikmu akan ramai?" kening Siwon berkerut. Heechul justru beranjak untuk mengambil HPnya di bufet ruang tengah.

"Tidak untuk besok. Hari Minggu setelah ke gereja kita akan kerumah orang tuamu kan?"

Siwon mengangguk. Taemin malah cengengesan.

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk mereka. Jadi hari Sabtu aku akan belajar masak dengan Jaejoong."

Lagi-lagi, Siwon hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya. Taemin mulai tertawa puas.

=:=

Kini di Sabtu pagi menjelang siang, kediaman Choi sudah ramai dengan banyak orang. Taemin bahkan bolos sekolah demi melihat ibunya memasak. Sementara Siwon yang juga bolos kantor hanya di perbolehkan duduk di meja makan tanpa boleh bergerak sama-sekali.

"Kenapa kalian kesini juga?" Heechul bertanya dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada. "Aku kan hanya minta Jaejoong yang kesini."

"Kita akan menjadi juri!" Jung Yunho, suami Jaejoong yang datang tak diundang berseru riang. Begitu pula Sim Changmin yang merupakan keponakan Jaejoong. "Yun- _Jussi_ mungkin akan keracunan kalau masak makanan Heenim. Tapi aku kuat terhadap racun makanan apapun! Makanya aku ikut kesini."

Taemin menahan mati-matian tawanya karena ucapan Changmin barusan. Heechul sudah akan memukul remaja jangkung itu namun Jaejoong cepat-cepat menahan.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_... kita langsung mulai saja."

"Yasudahlah. Ayo."

=:=

Kedua orang tua Siwon adalah satu-satunya kakek dan nenek yang Taemin punya. Karena Heechul sudah lupa akan orang tuanya yang dulu membuangnya. Sebenarnya ibu Siwon sangat menyukai Heechul, tapi ia terlalu cerewet bila menyangkut masakan. Padahal masak adalah kelemahan terbesar Heechul.

Karenanya, Choi Heechul sudah menyiapkan bala bantuan. Jung Jaejoong benar-benar ahli dalam urusan ini. Apalagi hanya membuat semangkuk Ddukbokki.

.

Dan penjurianpun dimulai.

"Changmin, silahkan makan duluan. Enak atau tidak enak perutmu pasti menerima dengan ikhlas." Yunho menyikut pinggang ponakannya yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol. Heechul langsung memukul Yunho dan Changmin sepenuh hati sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terkekeh anggun.

" _Appa,_ jangan makan duluan!" Taemin menghentikan Siwon yang sudah mulai mengambil sumpitnya. Heechul tersindir telak. Ia ingin sekali memukul Taemin kalau saja ia bukan anak kandungnya.

"Kenapa? _Appa_ yakin ibumu sudah belajar dengan baik."

Heechul menjulurkan lidah pada anaknya yang kini hanya merengut.

Ketiga juri—Siwon, Yunho, dan Changmin—akhirnya mulai mencicipi masakan Heechul bersamaan.

Reaksi yang paling ketara adalah dari Changmin. Heechul langsung tersenyum lebar. "Enak kan?" katanya sambil menggesekan jempol pada hidung. Siwon ikut tersenyum lebar. "Iya enak. Kau hebat, Sayang."

"Yang buat enak kan suamiku." Cetus Yunho sambil tertawa.

Heechul kembali ingin memukulnya tapi diurungkan karena ucapan Yunho barusan adalah benar. Meski Heechul yang memasak tapi Jaejoonglah yang memberi semua arahan.

"Lihat saja besok. Aku akan masak tanpa Jaejoong dan hasilnya enak!" serunya dengan percaya diri. Mereka disana hanya mengiyakan.

"Heenim, aku nambah dong!"

"Aku juga mau makan kalau begitu!"

Desainer cantik itu menyeringai dan langsung ke dapur mengambil dua porsi Ddukbokki untuk Changmin dan Taemin.

" _Hyung_ juga harus makan. Kita makan sama-sama saja." Kata Jaejoong sambil mengikuti Heechul ke dapur.

"Iya. Aku juga akan makan. Makasih untuk hari ini, Jae-ya."

"Bukan masalah."

"Omong-omong... kau masih tidak mau melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan Heechul yang barusan sontak membuat gerakan tangan Jaejoong yang menciduk Ddukbokki terhenti. Ia lalu mengesah lemah. " _Hyung_ kan tahu aku masih takut melakukannya. Lagipula, Yunho juga tidak terlalu menginginkannya."

Mata Heechul menyipit mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. "Kau yakin Yunho tidak menginginkannya?"

"Eum. Kurasa.."

"Oh ayolah," Desainer itu tergelak. "itu menyenangkan kalau kau menjalaninya dengan iklas. Kau kan punya bakat untuk itu."

"Ahaha.. aku bukan apa-apa. Memang aku lebih cocok dengan pekerjaan yang menyangkut sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Tapi aku—"

"Kau akan merasakan kebahagian nanti, Jae-ya. Sungguh, memiliki anak dengan usahamu sendiri itu akan membuatmu bahagia. Kusarankan kau membuat rahim segera." Heechul membawa dua mangkuk masakannya lebih dulu ke meja makan, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih termenung di dapur. Tak lama kemudian ia juga beranjak ke meja makan membawa dua porsi Ddukbokki untuk dirinya dan Heechul. Dua keluarga itu kini mulai makan bersama-sama.

=:=

"Aku mau duduk di depan!"

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku yang duduk di depan!"

"Tadi kan Heenim sudah di depan! Gantian!"

"Kenapa harus gantian? Huh, tidak mau!"

"Pokoknya aku mau duduk di samping _Appa!_ "

Heechul menghela napas keras. Lagi-lagi ia berdebat dengan Taemin. Kenapa di saat akan berangkat ke rumah orang tua Siwon, anaknya itu musti rewel? Tsk. Untungnya perasaan Heechul sekarang sedang baik lantaran masakan untuk mertuanya pagi tadi berhasil, sehingga ia pilih mengalah dari anaknya. "Terserah!" dan lalu duduk di bangku belakang mobil.

Taemin bersorak riang sambil duduk di bangku depan—samping Siwon. Mesin segera dinyalakan dan mobilpun mulai melaju meninggalkan gereja Yoido yang selalu mereka kunjungi di hari Minggu.

"Kalian... Sehari saja, kumohon tidak ada perselisihan. Tuhan tidak menyukai itu!" Siwon akhirnya buka mulut setelah mendiamkan Taemin dan Heechul yang berdebat. Masih sambil menyetir, ia melirik sekilas anak di sampingnya dan suami yang berada di jok belakang lewat kaca spion.

Heechul mendengus keras. "Anakmu sendiri yang memancing!"

"Karena aku ingin ngobrol sama _Appa!_ Kalau Heenim yang di depan pasti cerewet dan aku jadi tidak bisa ngobrol sama _Appa!_ "

"Shh.. Kalian! Sudah jangan berdebat lagi!" tegas Siwon. Heechul hanya merutuk dalam hati.

"Memang kau ingin ngobrol apa, Sayang?" tanya kepala keluarga itu. Taemin menatap ayahnya dengan wajah memelas. "Tapi _Appa_ harus mengabulkannya, ya?"

Siwon tersenyum. Tidak biasanya anaknya meminta sesuatu. Biasanya selalu dia yang memberikan apapun yang dibutuhkan Taemin. Choi Siwon seorang wakil direktur di perusahaan milik keluarganya sendiri, jadi hal yang berurusan dengan materi adalah hal yang mudah di dapat.

"Memang mau minta apa?"

"Itu, Senin besok... aku ingin pulang sekolah dengan temanku. Anaknya sangat ba—"

Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti. Heechul yang terdorong ke depan lantas memisuh keras. _"Yha,_ Choi Siwon! Masakanku nanti tumpah!"

Namun Siwon malah balik berseru. "Kau tidak boleh pulang dengan teman yang belum aku kenal!"

Dan dimulailah perdebatan Siwon dengan Taemin. Mungkin perlu diingatkan sekali lagi bahwa Siwon adalah ayah yang sangat protektif.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'!"

"Ayolah _Appa!"_

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

Begitu terus hingga kini gantian Heechul yang mengeluh. "Kalian... Bisa tidak, jangan berdebat sekarang? Tuhan tidak menyukai itu!"

 **-End of Chap2-**

 **A/N : Sudah jelas ya, Changmin bukan anaknya YunJae. Chapter berikutnya belum masuk ke inti cerita, jadi masih dibilang permulaan. Mungkin di chapter 4 atau 5 Namyu mulai masuk ke inti cerita hehe. See you next chap!**


	4. Chapter 3

**PS : langsung apdet habis nonton Jun jadi Heechul pas nyanyi U wakakak XD Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **DESCENDANT OF CINDERELLA**

 **By Namyousoon**

 **SiChul | HanChul | YunJae | 2Min**

 **Drama, Romance, MPREG, Sci-Fi, Slice of Life**

 **T+ — M**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 3-**

Ayah dan Ibu Siwon sudah menunggu di depan pintu kediaman mereka beserta para pelayan yang berjejer rapih. Taemin keluar pertama dari mobil dengan wajah ditekuk-lesu. Sang kakek yang melihat cucunya keluar dari mobil lantas membentangkan kedua tangan demi memeluknya.

"Taemin-ah~"

Namun bocah itu justru melewati kakek-neneknya dan masuk ke rumah dengan pipi menggembung. Tanpa pikir panjang Taemin memasuki kamar yang dipintunya bertuliskan 'Jiwon's room'.

" _OMO_ , Taemin-ah!" perempuan didalam kamar itu tentu terperanjat melihat Taemin memasuki kamar tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau disini saja! Nggak mau keluar!" Taemin memeluk Jiwon dengan manja. Wanita berumur 25 tahun disana terkekeh. "Kenapa memangnya?"

" _Appa_ menyebalkan!"

Dan sepertinya Jiwon—bibi kesayanagn Taemin—mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Taemin.

=:=

" _Anyeonghaseo,_ Ayah... Ibu..." Siwon memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan mesra tak lupa menyalami mereka sebagai bukti anak yang berbakti. Diikuti Heechul yang juga sudah akrab dengan mereka.

"Siwon-ah, Taemin kenapa?" ayahnya bertanya selepas berpelukan.

"Ah, dia.. sedang merajuk.." Siwon menggaruk pelipisnya-bingung.

"Merajuk kenapa? Memang dia minta apa? Kenapa tidak kau belikan saja?" Pemikiran itu adalah pemikiran awal Siwon tadi. Ketika mengira anaknya meminta sesuatu yang bisa dibeli, namun ternyata salah.

"Taemin minta pulang sekolah sendiri besok. Tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkannya. Dia belum boleh pulang sekolah bersama teman-temannya sampai dia menjadi siswa SMP."

Kiho mengerti. Dia juga menyarankan hal itu. Taemin adalah cucu kesayangan keluarga Choi yang tak lain akan meneruskan garis karir keluarga tersebut sehingga harus di jaga baik-baik.

"Chullie, Sayang.. apa yang kau bawa?" sang ibu bertanya melihat Heechul membawa rantang.

Heechul langsung menyeringai lucu. "Oh ini, aku masak makanan ringan kesukaan ibu." Ia mengangkat rantangnya. "Ddokbokki. Asli! Bikinan sendiri!"

Siwon menahan tawanya dengan mengelus kepala Heechul penuh sayang. Sementara ibu Siwon mengernyit hebat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba masak? Bukannya kau tidak suka masak?"

"Karena aku tidak mau dihukum."

Tawa Siwon kini pecah. Begitu juga ayahnya saat mendengar jawaban polos Heechul. Nyonya Choi hanya menghela napas maklum sembari menggelengkan kepala.

=:=

"Jiwoooon! Ajak Taemin kesini! Kau juga kesini!" Choi Kiho berseru dari ruang makan. Keluarga itu hendak mencicipi masakan Heechul yang tadi di pamerkannya.

"Taemin-ah... kakek memanggil. Yuk keluar, Sayang?" bujuk Jiwon pada keponakannya. Taemin masih bersikeras tidak mau. Ia malah guling-gulingan di kasur Jiwon.

"Tapi kakek—"

"Suruh _Appa_ pulang baru aku keluar. Aku nggak mau ketemu _Appa!_ "

Jiwon menghela napas berat sebelum berkata, namun tiba-tiba kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. "Masuk, tidak dikunci."

Heechul memasuki kamar adik iparnya dengan senyum. Saat melihat Taemin, senyumnya menjadi sinis. "Ayo keluar, anak manja!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Taemin, nggak sopan merajuk disini! Ayo cepat keluar!"

"Aku nggak akan keluar sampai _Appa_ pu—"

" **Choi Taemin.** "

Suara Heechul langsung berubah berat dan penuh penekanan. Tidak ada kata lagi dari bibir cantik itu namun matanya sangat sinis menatap Taemin. Seperti ada perintah yang harus ditaati kalau tidak akan terjadi bencana, Taemin langsung bangkit dari ranjang Jiwon dan keluar kamar dengan Heechul. Siwon yang menunggu di ruang makan lantas tersenyum puas melihat suami dan anaknya keluar kamar bersama.

Dari dulu, Taemin sangat manja terhadap Siwon yang akhirnya membuat bocah itu sering merajuk. Tapi Heechul mendidik Taemin dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia tidak akan memanjakannya dan tidak akan terang-terangan memanggil 'nak' atau 'sayang' atau kata yang menunjukan Taemin anak kandungnya. Meski begitu, sekali lihat orang lain pasti langsung tahu bahwa Heechul adalah ibunya dan Taemin adalah anak kandungnya. Mereka punya ikatan batin yang kuat. Karenanya, bila Heechul sudah berkata dengan penuh penekanan Taemin _pasti_ menurutinya.

"Heechullie, masakanmu enak." Puji ibu Siwon seraya mencicipi masakan Heechul. Yang dipuji memberikan _smirk_ andalannya. "Tentu saja enak! Jadi, aku tidak akan dihukum kan, bu?"

"Astaga.." nyonya Choi tertawa. "Kenapa juga aku harus menghukummu?"

Heechul langsung melayangkan pandangan maut pada Taemin yang duduk disebelahnya namun bocah itu langsung memeluk sang kakek.

"Dasar bocah manja!"

"Biarin!"

Siwon terkekeh pelan. Namun kekehannya tergenti menjadi helaan napas saat Taemin menatap sinis padanya.

"Taemin.. _Appa_ bukannya—"

"Bodo amat!" Sela bocah itu sambil memasukkan Ddobokki banyak-banyak kemulutnya. Heechul langsung tertawa. "Waw. Masakanku sangat enak rupanya." Dan membuat kedua mertuanya ikut tertawa.

=:=

Sepulang dari rumah orang tua Siwon di malam hari, Taemin masih terus merajuk. Bocah Itu langsung masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu tanpa peduli bujukan Siwon. Heechul hanya cuek-bebek terhadap sikap anaknya sementara Siwon sudah pusing tak karuan.

"Sayang, Taemin keras kepala sekali! Percis dirimu!"

"Makanya kau turuti saja maunya."

"Tidak akan!"

"Yasudah kalau begitu."

"Sayang.." Siwon menahan tubuh Heechul agar menghadap padanya. "Kau harus menjemputnya besok. Pokoknya harus tetap kau jemput!"

"Iya-iya..." dengus Heechul. "Kapan aku membantah omonganmu, heh Suamiku?"

BRUK!

Suara benda dibanting dengan keras. Itu pasti Taemin sedang mengamuk. Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya sementara Heechul meniup poninya.

"Heh, bocah!"

Taemin memekik kaget. "Kok bisa masuk kamarku?!"

Heechul yang berhasil masuk kekamar anaknya mendengus kesal. "Aku dan Siwon yang membeli rumah ini jadi aku bisa mengakses ruangan mana saja disini." Katanya sambil menunjukan kunci dublikat dihadapan Taemin. Bocah itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berantakan! Beresin lagi nanti! Aku tidak mau melihat kamarmu berantakan!" Tegas Heechul sambil menendang-nendang benda yang berserakan di kamar anaknya. Lelaki cantik itu sampai di ranjang Taemin dan duduk disebelah bocah itu yang sedang memeluk bantal.

"Taemin-ah,"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Segitunya ingin pulang sendiri?"

"..."

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

"..."

"Benar ternyata." Heechul tertawa. "Kau jatuh cinta diusia dua belas tahun, heh? Aku saja baru benar-benar mengerti tentang cinta diumur 22 tahun."

"Itu berarti Heenim nggak gaul." Celetuk Taemin pelan. Heechul lantas melotot.

"Aku sangat populer dulu asal kau tahu!"

"Bodo amat."

Sabar... sabar...! kalau bukan anak kandungnya, Heechul ingin memukul Taemin saat itu juga karena ia paling benci dengan orang yang songong terhadapnya. Sifat lelaki cantik itu sebenarnya sangat temperamental karena perlakuan orang-orang di sekitarnya dulu. Tapi semenjak empat belas tahun lebih bersama Siwon, Heechul perlahan merubah sifatnya. Meski tidak sepenuhnya, biasanya Heechul masih akan main tangan bila ke teman, bahkan ke Siwon sendiri kalau Heechul sedang banyak masalah dan tertekan. Namun tidak ke wanita, Heechul berprinsip tidak akan memukul wanita.

' _Jangan pernah memukul Taemin. Jangan pernah memukul anakmu sendiri'_

Itu adalah petuah Siwon ketika Heechul hamil Taemin dulu. Dan Heechul sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua perintah suaminya.

Jadi yang Heechul lakukan sekarang hanyalah melayangkan pukulan pura-pura ke anaknya itu.

"Heenim tidak boleh memukulku."

"Sialan..."

Taemin meringis. "Boleh memukulku asal Senin besok aku pulang sendiri."

"Apa-apaan itu!" Heechul kembali tertawa. "Aku yang akan kena amuk Siwon nanti."

"Jadi karena _Appa?_ Kalau _Appa_ tidak menyuruh Heenim untuk menjemputku, Heenim tidak akan menjemputku, kan?"

Heechul terhenyak. Nada bicara Taemin berubah sinis kali ini.

"Heenim harus menjemputku, Heenim tidak boleh memukulku, Heenim harus berbicara padaku kalau aku sedang merajuk karena aku pasti akan menuruti perintah Heenim. Itu semua disuruh _Appa_ , kan? Kalau tidak disuruh mana mau Heenim melakukannya."

" _Yha!_ "

"Heenim tidak menyayangiku, kan?"

"Taemin-ah!"

"Aku ini hanya beban bagi Heenim, kan? Sampai-sampai Heenim tidak mengizinkanku memanggilmu _Umma._ Heenim malu kalau punya anak?"

"Cukup, Choi Taemin!" Heechul membentak. "Terserah apa katamu, tapi jangan pernah berpikir begitu."

"Memang kenyataannya begitu 'kok."

"Apa maksud—"

"Waktu kelas tiga dulu, Heenim menjemputku lalu aku berteriak senang sambil memanggil ' _Umma_ ' tapi wajahmu langsung berubah menjadi jijik. Ah, waktu itu juga. Heenim jelas tidak sudi kupanggil begitu padahal anak-anak lain yang juga dijemput ibu seperti Heenim, tidak pernah protes dipanggil ' _Umma_ '."

Heechul langsung menarik kedua pipi Taemin cukup kuat. "Kau ini bicara ngelantur! Sudah sana tidur. Oh, beresin dulu kamarmu! Jangan pikirkan macam-macam lagi!" Lelaki cantik itu kemudian beranjak dari ranjang anaknya dan keluar kamar seraya menutup pintu. Di luar pintu, Siwon sudah menanti dengan wajah sedih.

"Heechul-ah.. kenapa kau—"

"Sstt.. dia sedang jatuh cinta sebenarnya. Besok aku tetap menjemputnya sambil menyelidiki siapa yang disukai Taemin."

Siwon menghela napas berat sebelum menuntun belahan jiwanya ke kamar mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau saja kalau kau sangat menyayanginya?"

"Ahaha.. bilang? Untuk apa? Aku lebih suka bertindak dari pada cuma berkata."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau beritahu dia bahwa kau sangat berjuang mendapatkannya?"

"Siwon—"

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu dia rasa sakitmu waktu melahirkannya?"

"Si—"

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu dia rasa bahagiamu waktu mela—"

"Choi Siwon, cukup. Kenapa kalian berdua jadi melankoli, huh?" Heechul memutar kedua bohlam matanya serta berdecak kesal. "Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur. Aku masih ada kerjaan besok. Kau juga kan?"

"Sayang..."

"Apa 'sih!? Aku tidak suka hal yang terlalu melankoli. Seperti wanita saja! Aku ini bukan wanita, ingat?"

"Hmm.. aku tahu. Tapi kau tetap ibunya Taemin. Kau yang melahirkannya."

"Ya terus?"

"Setidaknya izinkan dia memanggilmu ' _Umma'_."

"Tidak. Itu terlalu wanita. Sudah kubilang, aku bukan wanita. Kau seharusnya mengerti Siwon. Atau kau menyesal menikah denganku dan ingin menikah dengan wanita?"

Siwon lantas melotot. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali menikahimu!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengerti bahwa aku laki-laki. Laki-laki tidak akan dipanggil ' _Umma_ ' atau 'ibu' meski aku membuat rahim dan vagina. Nah sekarang kita tidur."

Heechul menarik selimut lebih dulu dan memejamkan matanya. Siwon mengikuti Heechul untuk tidur seraya memeluknya dengan mesra.

=:=

Senin pagi, Taemin sebenarnya masih muram, namun ia punya etiket seorang pelajar yang baik sehingga tetap bangun pagi dan bersiap ke sekolah.

"Heechul-ah, nanti sekalian berangkat bersa—"

"Tidak usah. Kau berangkat bawa mobilku saja, mobilmu masih di kantor, kan? Aku akan naik busway." Sela Heechul terhadap suaminya. "Taemin-ah, sarapan dulu!"

Taemin menurut tanpa banyak kata. Sarapan yang dimaksud Heechul adalah sandwich isi daging ham yang dipanggang beserta sayuran segar dan mayones. Sudah diberitahu bahwa Heechul tidak bisa memasak sehingga yang bisa ia berikan pada keluarganya di pagi hari hanyalah roti tawar isi daging ham serta sayuran segar yang di panggang menggunakan _toaster_.

Hampir setiap hari mereka sarapan seperti itu. Kadang daging ham diganti dengan tuna, pork, atau beef. Kadang juga Heechul masak omelet karena hanya itu masakan yang paling ia bisa.

Bosan? Siwon tidak akan bosan karena ia selalu menyukuri apa yang di hidangkan suami tercintanya. Tapi Taemin iya.

"Kenapa tidak mempekerjakan _Ahjumma_?" Tanya bocah itu suatu hari namun Siwon menggeleng tegas begitu juga Heechul.

"Ini rumah kita jadi hanya boleh ada kita bertiga. Orang lain tak boleh tinggal disini. Sekalipun itu pembantu." Ujar kepala keluarga itu. Heechul juga tidak suka ada orang lain yang memasuki kediamannya. Sehingga sang anak hanya bisa pasrah. Meski Siwon sangat kaya dan Heechul juga demikian karena pekerjaannya, tapi keluarga itu sangat mandiri.

Kecuali untuk urusan makanan, jelas.

"Nanti makan siang di sekolah harus tepat waktu!" Tegas Heechul pada sang anak. Ia membayar uang perbulan kepada ibu kantin untuk makanan enak Taemin di siang hari, sehingga Taemin hanya perlu datang ke kantin dan ibu kantinpun langsung menyajikan masakan sehat dan enak untuk bocah itu.

"Hn." Hanya disahut seadanya. Siwon mengesah berat setelah meminum kopinya dan lalu beranjak dari meja makan.

"Ayo berangkat, Taemin-ah."

"Hn."

"Heechullie, kau jangan lupa makan juga nanti."

"Iya-iya! Sudah sana kalian berangkat!"

Kemudian ayah-anak itu berangkat bersama karena SD Taemin dengan kantor Siwon searah, berbeda dengan Heechul. Lagipula, lelaki cantik itu akan buka butik jam sembilan pagi.

=:=

"Taemin-ah, Heechul sebenarnya sangat sayang padamu." Ujar Siwon sambil menyetir. Taemin hanya diam.

"Kau tahu sifat ibumu kan? Dia tidak terbiasa terus terang."

Tidak terbiasa terus terang? Oh ya? Heechul adalah orang yang paling blak-blakan yang Taemin kenal. Jadi Taemin tetap diam.

"Jangan pernah berpikir Heechul tidak menyayangimu atau malu memilikimu."

"Terlambat. Aku selalu memikirkan itu."

"Taemin-ah!"

Bocah itu kembali diam. Sampai di sekolahpun tetap diam dan ia langsung menuruni mobil tanpa mencium ayahnya seperti biasa. Siwon menatap punggung anaknya yang memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan tatapan sendu.

"Heechul sangat menyayangimu, Taemin-ah... sangat..." bisik Siwon pedih.

=:=

"Loh, Heenim mau jemput sekarang?" Hani bertanya ketika bosnya itu akan pergi menjemput Taemin di sore hari. "Bukannya sekolah Taemin selesai jam empat? Sekarang masih jam tiga lewat kan?"

"Yah.. sekolahnya cukup jauh dari sini, ingat? Mobilku dipakai Siwon jadi aku ke sana naik busway." kata Heechul sambil tersenyum manis. "Lagipula kemarin dia sedang merajuk. Aku takut kalau tidak segera menjemputnya dia akan pulang sendiri dengan orang asing."

Pegawai termuda itu tertawa. "Siwon-ssi masih belum memperbolehnya dia pulang sendiri ya? Makanya Heenim masih terus menjemputnya?"

Perkataan itu sontak membuat Heechul terhenyak sesaat.

"Kenapa, Heenim?"

"A-ah.. tidak. Aku menjemputnya bukan hanya karena disuruh Siwon. Taemin belum pernah pulang sendiri, kalau diculik atau diapa-apaakan aku juga bisa gila, bukan cuma Siwon." Kekeh lelaki cantik itu. Hani tersenyum paham. "Tentu saja, bukan? Kau ibunya. Yasudah jemput Taemin segera! Nanti kesini lagi kan?"

"Iya, aku masih ada kerjaan. Dan juga.. katanya Zhoumi mau kesini."

"Oh ya?" mata Hani berkilat. "Zhoumi model iklan yang tinggi dan sangat tampan itu kan? Yang da—"

"Hani, ingat kau sudah punya tunangan." Potong Heechul kesal. "Aku berangkat dulu."

Hani merengut kesal namun kemudian terkekeh saat Heechul mengacak-acak rambutnya seraya berteriak kepada pegawai lain yang sedang sibuk untuk menjaga butik selama ia pergi menjemput anaknya.

=:=

"Masih belum boleh?"

"I—itu.."

"Oh ayolah Fairy, aku akan menjagamu..."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi—"

"Aku sudah tahu rumahmu, aku sudah hapal rute pulangmu, aku bahkan mengikutimu menaiki sepeda saat orang tuamu menjemput dengan mobil."

"..."

"Sebelum kau lulus SD, setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang. Jadi saat SMP nanti tidak akan canggung."

Choi Taemin meremas jaketnya sembari otaknya berpikir keras. Ia sangat ingin pulang bersama Minho- _hyung_ sekarang. Sangat! Tapi ayahnya pasti akan...

"Yasudah kalau belum boleh. Aku pulang sendiri lagi kalau begitu. Padahal aku jauh-jauh kesini dari SMP untuk mengajakmu pulang bersama." Choi Minho tersenyum sedih seraya berbalik badan. Namun sebelum melangkah pergi, tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam Taemin .

"Ayo pulang bersama!"

"Eh?"

"Ayo! Mumpung Heenim belum datang."

"Tapi—"

" _Hyung,_ aku benar-benar ingin pulang denganmu!"

Minho menatap Taemin cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap dan menggandeng bocah cantik itu untuk pulang bersama.

Sayangnya, baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan area sekolah, Heechul sudah melihat anaknya yang akan pulang dengan orang asing.

"Benar ternyata. Kalau aku telat sedikit tadi menjemputmu, kau pasti sudah pulang dengannya."

Taemin terperanjat. Begitu juga Minho. Heechul mendengus sinis seraya berjalan menuju dua remaja itu dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Bukannya sudah diberitahu kalau kau tidak boleh pulang sendiri sebelum cukup dewasa, huh?"

"ini latihan! Biar kalau SMP tidak canggung!" bela Taemin dengan wajah tertekuk. Heechul justru tertawa. Minho yang bingung melihat Heechul langsung menyenggol lengan juniornya. "Fairy, ini...?"

"Oh, aku ib—"

"Dia Heenim, pengasuhku. Yang selalu menjemputku pulang karena disuruh _Appa_." Taemin menjelaskan sebelum Heechul sempat memperkenalkan diri sebagai ibunya. Ada rasa perih dihati Heechul saat anaknya memotong ucapannya seperti itu. Namun perihnya tak terlalu. Ia sendiri yang waktu itu melarang Taemin untuk memanggil atau menyebutnya ' _Umma_ ' atau 'ibu'.

"Ah.. _anyeonghaseo..._ saya Choi Minho." sapa Minho seraya menunduk sopan.

" _Ne.._ _anyeonghaseo_... nama keluargamu sama dengan kita," Heechul tersenyum penuh arti pada Minho. "Mungkin kau memang berjodoh dengan anakku?"

"Anak?" Minho tentu bingung sementara Taemin gelagapan.

" _Ne,_ Taemin itu anakku. Ah, kalau masih terang seperti ini mungkin aku menjadi pengasuhnya ahahaha... Tapi aku tetap yang melahirkannya. Jadi dia anakku." Kata lelaki cantik itu dengan mantap. Ia tertawa dalam hati melihat anaknya semakin gelagapan.

"Maaf ya, Minho-ya... sayangnya aku dan suamiku belum mengizinkan Taemin pulang dengan orang lain dulu. Akan ada waktunya nanti kalau dia sudah cukup dewasa." Lanjutnya seraya menggandeng Taemin. "Ayo pulang, Taemin."

" _Yha,_ Hee—"

"Nanti saja protesnya. Kau masih _harus_ pulang bersamaku sekarang!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya pulang bersama menyisakan Minho yang hanya tercengang di tempat. Taemin sangat dongkol tapi ia menahannya hingga sampai di busway, baru ia protes.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh pulang dengan Minho- _hyung_?! Dia kan sudah susah payah menjemputku!"

"Ohya?" Heechul tersenyum ironi. "Aku juga susah payah menjemputmu padahal aku masih punya banyak kerjaan."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah menjemput! Sudah kubilang kan, kalau itu cuma karena disuruh _Appa_ nggak usah menjemputku segala!"

"Taemin-ah." Heechul kini menatap lekat anak disampingnya, raut wajahnya mulai serius. "Kalau aku bukan siapa-siapamu aku juga tidak sudi menjemputmu."

Hening sejenak.

"Kalau aku bukan yang melahirkanmu aku juga tidak sudi menjemputmu."

"..."

"Kau pikir aku akan menuruti perintah orang lain, huh? Sekalipun itu Bos atau Tuhan, kalau tidak ada hubungannya denganku, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"... maaf.." sesal sang anak kemudian. Sangat lirih bahkan Heechul tidak begitu mendengarnya.

"Kalaupun Siwon tidak menyuruhku, aku juga punya inisiatif untuk menjemputmu. Memang ucapan Siwon harus kuturuti karena statusnya adalah dominanku. Tapi kalau menyangkut tentangmu, aku juga akan bertindak sesuai naluriku. Apa kau lupa kalau aku yang melahirkanmu?"

"Tidak." Suara Taemin cukup terdengar sekarang. "Aku tidak lupa. Maaf."

Ya. Bagaimana bisa Taemin lupa? Dulu ketika kelas satu ia pernah ditunjukkan foto-foto kehamilan Heechul oleh Siwon. Sebenarnya sang Ayah juga ingin memperlihatkan video proses melahirkan Heechul dulu, tapi ternyata hilang. Sehingga ia hanya bercerita kalau bagi laki-laki melahirkan itu sangat sakit. Tapi katanya lagi, Heechul tidak merasa sakit demi Taemin. Jadi wajar kalau bocah itu kini menyesal berkata sinis pada orang yang melahirkannya.

Namun reaksi Heechul justru berubah netral. Ia bahkan sudah menyunggingkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Kau sudah makan kan?"

"Sudah." Jawab Taemin pelan.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu tak usah kerumah Jaejoong. Aku tidak enak kalau kau terus-terusan disana dan merepotkannya. Lebih baik tunggu di butikku jadi Siwon tidak perlu menjemput dua kali nanti."

Taemin kembali sensi. "Jae- _Mma_ tidak merasa direpotkan olehku 'kok! Dia bahkan senang aku disana."

"Dia akan lebih senang kalau punya anak sendiri ahaha.." oceh Heechul tak peduli. Taemin hanya merengut dan tak protes lagi.

=:=

" _Aigoooo_ ~ Taemin-ah! Cantiknyaaaa~"

Baru juga membuka butik, Taemin langsung diserbu ke empat pegawai Heechul. Bocah itu tentu merutuk tak senang.

"Aku laki-laki! Tidak cantik!"

Mereka malah tertawa-gemas.

"Cantik lah...! kalau nggak cantik nggak'kan di panggil 'Fairy' sama kakak kesayangan, ya kan?" sindir Heechul pada sang anak. Taemin langsung melotot sementara ibunya ikut tertawa.

"Jadi ingat, dulu aku juga dipanggil Cinderella."

"Che, itu kan putri yang paling menderita!"

Ganti Heechul yang melotot. Taemin cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Cinderella kan nasibnya mengenaskan. Harus jadi pembantu di rumahnya sendiri, dipukuli sama ibu dan kakak tiri, di hina-hina, bahkan di fitnah. Kalau tidak ada Peri, dia tidak akan beruntung mendapatkan Pangeran."

Heechul terhenyak sebentar, _benar juga._ Pikirnya. Ia lalu memeluk Taemin dari belakang dengan mesra. "Berarti kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak akan mendapatkan Siwon, ya?"

Pegawai Heechul kembali tertawa. "Mana yang anak mana yang suami mana kalau begitu?" canda Bora seraya mengelus rambut Taemin.

Penghuni butik Petal baru akan melakukan aktivitas sebelum jam kerja habis, namun tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tinggi memasuki butik dengan pakaian elegan.

Yang menyambut—sekaligus menjerit—pertama kali adalah Ahn Hani. " _OMO_ , ZHOUMI- _OPPA!_ "

"EH? Zhoumi- _oppa_ benar-benar datang?!"

"Yay! Zhoumi- _oppa!_ "

Hanya Jeon yang menyambut dengan waras. Faktor umur dan selera, mungkin? karena ia memang tak terlalu ngefans dengan Zhoumi.

Heechul yang dipanggil Hani untuk turun dari lantai dua—ruang kerjanya—langsung menyambut pemuda tampan itu. "Oh, Zhoumi-ah."

" _Hyung!_ "

Pelukan dadakan. Heechul tentu mengerang kesal seraya melepas-paksa pelukan Zhoumi.

" _Hyung_ makin cantik saja," goda Zhoumi. Hechul mendengus-kesal. "Aku sudah punya suami dan anak."

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru makin cantik 'kok."

"Basi. Kau juga sudah punya pacar kan? Kenapa kesini? Katanya ada yang mau kau omongin secara langsung?" tuntun Heechul pada Zhoumi untuk duduk di sofa.

"Oh tunggu sebentar." Zhoumi membuka tas hitam yang ia bawa lalu mengeluarkan kertas indah untuk diberikan pada Heechul.

"Apa ini?"

"Undangan fashion show. _Hyung_ kan salah satu desainernya, jadi _Hyung_ di undang menghadiri fashion shownya."

Heechul mendengus. "Cuma itu? Aish.. meropatkan saja! Apalagi kalau hanya di Paris."

"Bukan di Paris, _Hyung_. Ini dekat kok. Di Beijing, China."

Mendengar nama negara itu. Tubuh Heechul membeku seketika.

"Chi—China..?"

"Iya! Ini fashion show yang cukup heboh loh. Di sponsori _brand_ terkenal sekaligus peluncuran HP Oppo."

"..."

"Di undangan itu ada tiket pesawat dan voucher hotel untuk _Hyung_ juga."

Tak ada respon dari lelaki cantik disana sekitar belasan detik. Zhoumi baru akan memaksa namun kemudian Heechul bersua.

"Aku akan datang."

Ekspresi Zhoumi langsung berubah cerah. Ia memeluk Heechul sebentar lalu mengguncang bahunya heboh. "Akhirnya! Biasanya _Hyung_ tidak suka menghadiri fashion show kalau bukan di London. Tapi tenang saja _Hyung,_ ku jamin disana nanti akan seru dan mengesankan!"

Heechul tak lagi bereaksi. Ia hanya menggenggam erat undangan itu sementara matanya terlihat kosong. Taemin yang menguping pembicaraan kedua orang itu dari anak tangga lantas mengernyit bingung. _Ekspresi Heenim tadi sekilas terlihat panik. Kenapa ya?_ Pikirnya penasaran. Namun bocah itu segera tersenyum lebar saat menyadari suatu hal. _Yes! Kalau Heenim pergi aku bisa pulang sendiri!_

 **-End of Chap 3-**

* * *

 **A/N: Maaf yaaaa maaf banget. Namyu kalau update ff emang biasa pendek-pendek. Biasanya Cuma 6 page. Tapi kemaren ada yang PM kalau ff Namyu nggak akan greget kalau per-chapternya pendek. Nah jadi Namyu buat ini lebih panjang. 13 page wkwkwk XD! Untuk Accentier Glass nanti chapternya juga akan panjang. Jadi nanti kan ya! Btw, chapter depan sudah mulai masuk inti cerita! Hohoho~**


	5. Chapter 4

**DESCENDANT OF CINDERELLA**

 **By Namyousoon**

 **SiChul | HanChul | YunJae**

 **Drama, Romance, MPREG, Sci-Fi, Slice of Life**

 **T+ — M**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 4-**

"Siwon, ada yang mau kubicarakan..."

Taemin meneguk ludahnya saat mendengar Heechul berkata demikian. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam dengan menu bebek panggang yang di pesan dari restoran ternama milik kenalan Heechul.

"Bicara saja." Respon Siwon dengan senyum. Heechul lalu membuka mulutnya demi mengatakan, "Aku akan ke China dua hari lagi selama tiga hari."

Pupil Siwon seketika mengecil. Taemin yang menyadari itu justru mengernyit.

"Chullie, itu bukan untuk—"

"Untuk fashion show. Aku diundang sebagai salah satu desainernya sekaligus juri." Sela Heechul dengan tenang. Siwon meletakan garpu yang ia genggam dan menatap sang suami lekat-lekat. "Apa kau yakin?"

Hening.

Taemin lagi-lagi mengernyit.

"Jangan kesana. Aku tidak mau kau trauma di negara orang."

Ucapan Siwon direspon gelengan pelan oleh Heechul. "Aku sudah pikirkan baik-baik tadi, aku akan ke China. Lagipula pihak sponsor sudah membiayai tiket pesawat dan voucher hotel disana."

"Aku yakin tujuanmu bukan hanya itu." Suara Siwon memberat. Heechul mengesah. "Kau benar. Aku akan mencarinya."

"Percuma. Kau tidak—"

"Siwon, keputusanku sudah bulat."

Taemin tidak tahan membisu. Anak itu akhirnya buka mulut dengan nada kasual. "Kalian biacara apa sih?"

Hening lagi. Taemin kesal.

"Heenim akan ke China selama tiga hari, berarti aku bisa pulang sendiri kan? Aku tidak akan mungkin ikut Heenim ke China seperti dulu aku ikut Heenim ke London karena aku sudah akan ujian."

"Siapa bilang kau pulang sendiri?" Heechul tersenyum sinis kemudian ia melirik suaminya. "Ohya aku lupa cerita, Taemin diam-diam mempunyai perasaan terhadap seseorang."

"SIAPA?!" raung Siwon seketika.

"Seseorang bernama Choi Min—"

" _EOMMA!"_

Teriakan Taemin membuat tawa Heechul pecah. Ia mengacak-acak rambut bocah itu dengan gemas sebelum membawa piring-piring kotor ke tempat cucian. "Tenang, tenang, tak akan kubocorkan, Fairy~"

" _YHA~!_ Aku nggak mau dipanggil begitu olehmu! _"_

"Ahahaha.. jadi anak baik dan belajar sana! Lalu tidur. Besok harus sekolah kan."

Perdebatan kecil Taemin dan Heechul tak lagi di dengar Siwon. Kepala keluarga itu masih termangu di tempatnya seraya memikirkan sesuatu.

Hingga akhirnya keadaan rumah itu sepi karena Taemin sudah terlelap. Siwon kembali membuka topik masalah 'China' dengan suaminya di kamar mereka.

"Sayang..."

"Apa?"

Mereka berpelukan di ranjang. Satu tangan Siwon yang tidak di pinggang Heechul menyibak rambut si cantik itu dengan lembut. "Kau yakin akan ke China?"

"Yakin."

"Aku takut kalau hasilnya sia-sia kau akan sakit seperti waktu itu... Kita tidak punya hak melaporkan masalah ini ke polisi juga, kan?" tangan Siwon beralih ke pipi Heechul.

"Akan ku coba lagi. Kali ini mentalku sudah kuat."

"Aku ikut ke China kalau begitu."

"Siwon!" Heechul melotot, "kau harus kerja! Jabatanmu di perusahaan itu penting. Lagipula Taemin sebentar lagi ujian sekolah dan ujian memasuki SMP. Dia tidak boleh bolos lagi."

"Tapi..."

"Aku hanya ingin mencari anakku."

"Taemin anakmu."

"Ya. Dan Jun."

"Jun..."

Heechul cepat-cepat mencium bibir suaminya tanpa ampun. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga menimbulkan bekas.

"Nakal,"

"Biar saja. Kau suamiku." Kekeh Heechul seraya menyapu bibir bawahnya. Siwon ikut terkekeh. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus ku gigit."

Ciuman panas kembali berlanjut. Siwon bahkan tak hanya melukai bibir bawah Heechul namun juga bibir atasnya.

"Ish! Berlebihan!" Lelaki cantik itu memukul cukup kencang suaminya selepas berpagutan. Siwon tidak peduli. "Itung-itung sebagai tanda. Biar kau tidak berpaling dengan yang lain atau kembali padanya."

"Astaga," Heechul tertohok. "Kembali padanya apa maksudmu? Sama saja kau bilang kembali ke neraka!"

"Makanya, kau milikku." Siwon memeluk Heechul lebih erat. Kali ini Heechul membalas pelukan suaminya tak kalah erat. "Aku milikmu. Sepenuhnya, seutuhnya. Kau juga sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Ya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Jangan pernah."

Dan ciuman yang ke tiga kalinya terjadi. Kali ini tampaknya tidak hanya berciuman karena tangan Siwon sudah bergerilya disekitar dada Heechul.

"Tunggu, kau belum menjelaskan padaku siapa yang disukai Taemin!"

Ternyata memang _hanya tampaknya._

Heechul mendengus. "Kadang aku lupa kalau sudah punya anak."

"Heechul-ah. Siapa?" desak Siwon. Mau tak mau Heechul menjawab. "Namanya Choi Minho."

"Choi?"

"Ya." Heechul mengancing bagian atas piayamanya kembali. Siwon menahan tangan itu.

"Mereka pacaran?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya belum, anak itu lebih tua dari Taemin karena dia sudah memakai seragam. Kalau tadi aku tidak cepat-cepat menjemputnya, Taemin sudah akan pulang dengannya."

Siwon menggeram sebentar sebelum lanjut bertanya.

"Tampan?"

"Kau mau membandingkannya denganmu?" sindir Heechul sambil menatap suaminya. Siwon mengangguk mantap.

"Lebih tampan Minho."

" _YHA!_ " Siwon berseru. "Suami macam apa kau memilih orang lain, huh!?"

Tawa Heechul pecah namun masih ia kontrol agar tak terdengar sampai kamar Taemin. "Karena dia masih muda. Kau kan sudah tua."

"Kau lebih tua." Bibir Siwon mengerucut. Fakta bahwa suami cantiknya itu lebih tua tiga tahun tidak bisa terelakan.

"Tapi aku masih menawan kan? Zhoumi saja tadi memujiku masih cantik." Tawa Heechul belum mereda dan justru memancing emosi Siwon. "Buat apa Zhoumi memuji suami orang, heh? Perlu di beri pelajaran rupanya..."

"Tidak perlu." Heechul mengusap pipi suaminya, "kalau bukan karena Zhoumi, aku tidak akan dapat tiket gratis ke China ahaha.."

Siwon mendengus. "Aku masih belum rela kau ke sana. Nanti kalau—"

"Simpan pikiran kotormu. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Sela Heechul, kali ini memandang suaminya dengan serius. "Kau tahu seberapa besar aku ingin menemuinya, huh?"

"Tidak. Kau terlihat tidak ingin menemuinya. Kau punya Taemin." Kata Siwon dengan dingin. Heechul mengesah. "Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan fakta satu itu, Siwon. Bahkan sebelum menikahiku aku sudah jujur dan kau setuju. Junhui juga akan menjadi anakmu nanti."

"Yah.. semoga."

"Oke lupakan." Heechul paham topik itu membuat mood suaminya turun. Lelaki cantik itu bergegas mencari topik lain. "Omong-omong... kalau aku pergi nanti kau yang akan menjemput Taemin? Atau Jaejoong?"

"Aku." Siwon bersihkeras. "Begini-begini, aku juga bisa mengurus anak."

"Chee.." suaminya menyindir, "bisa apanya? Bisa membuat susu panas? Bisa memasang popok yang tidak kencang hingga pup Taemin waktu itu kemana-mana? Bisa memandikan Taemin hingga matanya kemasukan sabun, huh?"

"Chullie.. itu kan masa lalu. Jangan kau bahas lagi! Dia toh sudah besar."

Heechul masih tertawa. "Ya ya, jadilah ayah yang baik."

"Omonganmu seperti akan pergi meninggalkanku, Chullie."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah."

=:=

Pagi ini seperti biasa Siwon mengantar Taemin kesekolah dengan mobil. Bocah itu dari tadi hanya merutuk melihat orang tuanya lebam-lebam di bibir.

"Kalian main kekerasan apa sih?"

Itu adalah kalimat yang ingin ditanyakan Taemin dari tadi saat melihat orang tuanya keluar kamar. Tapi kalau tanya begitu, Heechul hanya akan menyahut dengan lelucon, jadi Taemin lebih memilih bertanya pada ayahnya sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, itu urusan orang tua." Jawab Siwon sekenanya. Taemin menjadi kesal, "Bibir Heenim jadi bengkak. Kasihan."

" _Appa_ juga bengkak kan?"

"Tapi _Appa_ nggak separah Heenim."

Siwon lantas tertawa. Dari dulu Taemin punya simpatik yang kuat dengan ibunya, sebenarnya Heechul juga begitu. Bila salah diantara mereka sakit, yang satunya ikut merasa sakit. "Nanti juga sembuh. Ohya, saat Heechul ke China, _Appa_ yang akan menjemputmu."

"HAH?! Bukannya _Appa_ kerja sampai jam enam sore?!"

Sudah Siwon duga, reaksi anaknya pasti seperti itu. "Kenapa memangnya? Heechul saja bisa menjemputmu _Appa_ lebih bisa menjemputmu."

"..."

"Kau pikir kalau ibumu dinas keluar, tidak ada yang menjemputmu begitu, huh?"

"..."

" _Appa_ yakin akan lebih tampan dari Choi Minho itu!"

Taemin langsung menatap ayahnya penuh sangsi. Ia menghentakan tangannya pada dasbor mobil seraya merutuk berkali-kali.

=:=

"Astaga Heenim, bibirmu!"

Reaksi Hani adalah yang paling heboh diantara pegawai lainnya. Heechul hanya tertawa.

"Siwon- _ssi_ tidak kira-kira kalau ciuman ternyata." Begitu komentar Bora. Hara ikut menanggapi, "Kalian sudah punya anak masih bermain terang-terang, huh?"

"Berisik. Ini salah satu izin agar aku bisa pergi ke China." Kata Heechul enteng. "Omong-omong selama aku ke China, urus butik dengan benar! Terutama kau, Hani!"

Wanita yang dimaksud Heechul justru merengut, membuat pegawai lainnya tertawa.

"Taemin ikut?" tanya Jeon. Heechul cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Dia mau ujian. Waktu aku ke London dulu dia kan masih kelas empat jadi masih bisa ku bawa."

"Ah.. berarti nanti Taemin pulang sendiri?" tebak Hara. Kembali Heechul menggeleng. "Siwon yang akan menjemputnya. Entah aku juga tidak tahu rencananya."

Mereka saling pandang sebelum akhirnya melakukan tugas masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Jadi, begitu!"

"..."

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau mengerti kan?"

"Tidak mengerti."

"Astaga..." Siwon memijit pelipisnya mendengar jawaban begitu dari sang sekretaris. "Kau hanya kuminta lembur!"

Lelaki berambut ikal kehitaman menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tak minat. "Kerjaanku saja sudah padat ditambah menanggung kerjamu untuk tiga hari kedepan? Itu tidak adil."

"Adil. Karena gajimu juga akan kutambah 3 kali lipat!"

"Tetap tidak adil. Aku punya suami dan anak yang merindukanku dirumah."

"Aku juga punya anak yang harus ku urus!" tandas Siwon.

"Bukannya anakmu sudah besar? Dia bisa pulang sendiri kan? Anakku masih kecil."

"Tidak sampai dia lulus SD. Dan lagi, kau punya babysitter."

"Berlebihan." Cibir Kyuhyun. "Lagipula Heechul- _hyung_ kemana?"

"Dia ke China, sebagai juri fashion show disana." jelas Siwon cepat. "Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun! Siapa lagi yang harus ku mintai tolong? Kau paling cerdas untuk urusan seperti ini. Lagipula kau hanya menggantikanku dari jam tiga sore hingga jam kantor berakhir."

Kyuhyun menimang perkataan bosnya lalu mendengus keras sambil mengangguk. "Gaji tiga kali lipat dan tiga hari lainnya aku pulang cepat. Deal?"

Siwon ikut mendengus kesal namun mau tak mau menyahut, "Deal."

=:=

"Heenim..."

"Hm?"

"Kau ke China ingin mencari siapa?"

Pertanyaan Taemin membuat senyum Heechul luntur. Ia menjemput Taemin dengan mobil kali ini, nyaris saja ia menginjak rem dan berhenti mendadak namun untungnya tidak.

"Apa... orang itu penting?"

"Penting." Jawab Heechul akhirnya.

"Siapa?"

"Kakakmu."

Pandangan Taemin semua pada Heechul. Anak itu melotot. "Kakak?! Aku punya kakak?"

"Punya."

Hening sementara waktu. Kemudian Taemin lanjut bertanya. "Dia.. diculik?"

"Katakanlah begitu." Respon Heechul masih tenang. Namun sebenarnya perasaannya kalut.

"Heenim tidak pernah bicarakan itu padaku. Kenapa baru mencari sekarang?"

"Aku sudah dua kali mencarinya. Namun gagal. Kau masih kecil waktu itu jadi tidak ingat." Ada kalimat palsu yang terucap barusan, karena sebenarnya bukan Taemin yang masih kecil sehingga tidak ingat, tapi Heechul mencari Jun ke China hingga dua kali sebenarnya saat Heechul belum melahirkan Taemin.

"Beda berapa tahun?"

"Tiga tahun."

"Kenapa bi—"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Doakan saja aku bisa mendapatkannya saat ke China nanti."

Itu adalah kalimat ambigu bagi Taemin. Harusnya _menemukannya_ bukan _mendapatkannya,_ kan? Tapi bocah itu hanya mengiyakan dan tidak lagi banyak tanya.

=:=

Hari ke berangkatan ke Chinapun tiba. Siwon mengantar sampai bandara dengan perasaan tidak terima, ditemani sang anak.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Heechul." Katanya pada Zhoumi yang berangkat bersama suami cantiknya. Lelaki menjulang itu lantas tertawa. "Tenang saja. Aku tahu batasan dengan suami orang."

"Bagus!"

Heechul lalu mencium suaminya di pipi sebelum memeluknya mesra, kemudian merukuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Taemin. Lelaki cantik itu menaruh jemari lentiknya dipucuk kepala sang anak demi mengacak-acaknya.

"Belajar yang benar! Jangan pacaran dulu. Kau baru 12 tahun, ingat!"

Taemin hanya diam. Sampai kemudian Heechul mendekap bocah itu kedalam pelukannya. Siwon yang melihat tingkah keluarga kecilnya itu justru terkekeh, "Heechul hanya ke China selama tiga hari, Taemin-ah. Jangan terlalu se—"

Omongan Siwon tak selesai karena suaminya tiba-tiba mencium bibir Taemin dengan lembut. Sontak membuat Siwon membentangkan jasnya untuk menutupi aksi keluarga kecilnya pada publik.

"Wow~" Zhoumi berdecak kagum.

"Chullie-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon mendesis sekaligus iri. Heechul justru mengelap ujung bibir anaknya dengan lembut seusai berciuman.

" _Hyung,_ sudah waktunya." Tegur Zhoumi yang direspon dengan anggukan singkat. "Aku pergi dulu."

Taemin seketika menggandeng lengan ayahnya erat-erat saat melihat Heechul dengan langkah elegan mulai memasuki pesawat.

.

Sebelum _take off_ , Zhoumi bertanya pada Heechul sambil menyamankan duduknya. "Kenapa mencium anakmu tiba-tiba begitu? Biasanya orang tua hanya akan mencium anaknya dibibir sampai umur tujuh tahun kan?"

"Dia nyaris menangis."

Jawaban simpel itu membuat Zhoumi mendelik.

"Karena aku tahu dia bisa saja menangis di tempat umum, lebih baik kucium. Aku benci berisik. Terutama berisik karena dia menangis." Jelas Heechul lebih lanjut.

"Apa ini yang pertama kau meninggalkan anakmu dengan suamimu?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Dulu saat ke London atau ke Paris aku kan mengajaknya."

"Ah, iya aku lupa."

"Waktu keluar kotapun aku tidak sampai menginap."

"Waktu wamil?"

Oh sungguh itu pertanyaan bodoh. "Apa kau lupa bahwa lelaki sepertiku dibebaskan dari kewajiban itu sekarang?"

Zhoumi spontan menepuk jidatnya. Ya, memang. Lelaki cantik yang sudah berkeluarga dan bisa melahirkan akan di bebaskan dari wajib militer Korea sekarang.

Heechul mendesah seraya menyender di kursinya. "Kau tahu, aku dan dia punya naluri yang kuat?"

"Mungkin aku tahu, _hyung..._ "

Kemudian mereka merileksan diri bersamaan dengan pesawat yang mulai terbang.

=:=

" _Appa,_ siapa nama kakakku?"

Siwon hendak saja memakai sabuk pengaman pada mobilnya namun gerakannya terhenti karena pertanyaan Taemin. Lelaki tampan itu lantas memandang anaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Heechul sudah memberitahumu?"

"Siapa namanya?" Taemin bersihkeras bertanya. Siwon mengesah sebelum akahirnya menjawab. "Junhui."

"Jun...?"

"Choi... Junhui." Kata Siwon lagi, nadanya seperti terseret. Pandangan Taemin kemudian turun. "Kenapa.. bisa di culik?"

Siwon terhenyak. _Berarti Heechul tidak cerita sesungguhnya._ "Heechulie tidak menceritakannya?"

Taemin menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sampai ia menceritakannya."

"Yasudah aku tidak akan makan sampai Heenim menceritakannya padaku."

Ayah muda itu merutuk kesal seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya-gemas. "Taemin-ah.. jangan seperti itu...!"

"Makanya jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kami lengah ketika kami liburan ke China bersama, penculik itu terlalu gesit sehingga kami kehilangan jejak. Bahkan polisi sudah menyerah. Puas?" Dalam hati Siwon berharap semoga anaknya percaya. _Oh ayolah.. percayalah, nak! Aku tidak punya hak untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya..!_

"...Bohong."

Siwon menangis dalam hati.

"Mata _Appa_ meliuk-liuk dan tidak pasti menatapku ketika menjawab. Itu berarti bohong." Kata Taemin dengan lugunya. Ia menambahkan, "Heenim selalu tahu kalau aku berbohong dengan cara seperti itu."

 _Dia benar-benar anakmu, Heechul-ah. Astaga.. cepat pulang, Sayang..._ Ratap Siwon kemudian berkata,"Belum saatnya kau tahu yang sebenarnya, Taemin-ah. Akan ada saatnya kau tahu."

"Kapan?"

"...sebentar lagi."

Taemin terdiam sebentar lalu ia mengangguk pasrah. Kali ini Siwon bisa tersenyum lega dan langsung ia dekap anak sematawayangnya sebelum menghidupkan mesin mobil untuk pulang kerumah.

=:=

Pagi dini hari, Heechul telah sampai di China. Acara pertamanya di China di mulai jam dua siang sehingga masih ada waktu untuk istirahat dan.. mencarinya.

"Zhoumi-ya, kau nanti jadi salah satu modelnya kan?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Aku salah satunya. Kekasihku juga."

"Hmm.. apa kau sangat lelah sekarang?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku ingin kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat setelah beristirahat. Sekitar jam sepuluhan."

"Aku rasa aku bisa. Nanti kita saling kontak-kontakan saja. Lagipula kita satu hotel, _hyung_."

Heechul memekik senang dalam hati. "Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu."

.

Sementara itu, Siwon dan Taemin menjalani pagi hari tanpa Heechul dengan (cukup) berantakan.

" _Appa..._ sarapannya?" Taemin bertanya disertai kernyitan.

"Iya tunggu sebentar _Appa_ sedang memotong daging hamnya." Sahutan singkat itu hanya direspon anggukan oleh sang anak. Taemin duduk diam di meja makan sambil bibirnya tertekuk. Biasanya kalau pagi, Heechul sudah bawel akan ini-itu. Tapi sekarang tidak.

"Habiskan susumu!" Siwon mendengus melihat anaknya tidak menghabiskan susunya namun sudah bersiap-siap berangkat.

"Aku tidak suka susu panas. _Appa_ tidak pernah bisa menakar suhu susu. Lagipula, ini kemanisan."

Siwon berdecak. "Kalau begitu tambah air dingin saja!"

"Tidak suka. Ayo berangkat nanti aku telat!"

"Yasudahlah, ayo. Tapi nanti di sekolah makan yang banyak!" Tegas Siwon seraya menggandeng Taemin untuk keluar dari rumah mereka. Namun belum sampai pada mobilnya, Taemin menyeletuk. " _Appa_ dasinya tidak benar!"

"Oh ini. Sudah lupakan. _Appa_ memang tidak bisa pakai dasi. Heechul yang selalu memakaikannya." Jawaban Siwon membuat Taemin berjengit. "Sini aku pakaikan!" ia lalu menarik dasi ayahnya dan segera membentuk itu menjadi lebih baik.

Siwon ternganga. "Kau bisa pakai dasi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sering melihat Heenim memakaikan _Appa_ dasi. Ayo berangkat! Sudah telat nih!"

Siwon hanya terhenyak dan melirih dalam hati. _Heechul-ah... Taemin benar-benar anakmu. Anakmu disini, Heechul-ah.. kenapa harus mencari lagi..?_

" _Appa_ kok bengong?! Ayo cepat!"

"Ah.. iya, iya!"

=:=

Heechul berdecak kesal dalam mobil yang di kendarai Zhoumi. "Kenapa harus ke gedung fashion show dulu? Bukannya itu masih lama? Aku hanya ingin ke suatu tempat sebentar!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, _hyung..._ " Zhoumi menyesal. "Aku diminta untuk fitting baju dari sekarang. Lagipula, Henry juga ingin bertemu denganku."

.

"Mimi!"

Zhoumi menghampiri sosok yang memanggilnya setiba di gedung fashion show. Henry Lau namanya, teman satu model dari China sekaligus kekasih Zhoumi. Dan ia juga lancar bahasa Korea.

"Siapa pria cantik ini? Kau selingkuh dariku?"

Heechul memutar matanya mendengar Henry berkata barusan, sementara Zhoumi terkekeh pelan. "Kalau aku selingkuh dengannya aku bisa dibunuh keluarganya,"

"Berlebihan." Decak Heechul dengan ekspresi judes. "Jadi ini kekasihmu itu?"

Henry merutuk dalam hati ketika di tatap sinis Heechul. "Kau siapa ya?"

"Astaga, dia tidak sopan sekali, Zhoumi." Heechul menjulingkan mata pada Zhoumi. Pemuda tinggi itu langsung menengahi mereka. "Henry, dia desainer dari korea yang pernah ku ceritakan itu, Choi Heechul. Sekitar sepuluh baju untuk fashion show nanti di rancang olehnya. Dan dia sudah berkeluarga, kau tenang saja."

Serta merta Henry menutup mulutnya lalu membungkuk sopan. "Maafkan aku.. Heenim."

Heechul lalu tersenyum. Henry merasa pipinya memerah saat melihat Heechul tersenyum manis.

"Kau lucu juga. Seperti mochi haha..." kekeh Heechul. "Oh ya Zhoumi, kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku ke suatu tempat."

"Ah, benar juga. Aku fitting baju dulu dengan Henry. Tenang, tak sampai lima belas menit. _Hyung_ tunggu disini saja."

Kemudian Zhoumi menggandeng Henry menuju ruang fitting. Heechul mengangguk simpel kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk memainkan gadgetnya.

.

" _Jerry, coba kau bawakan baju-baju itu!"_

Pemuda bernama Jerry itu segera membawa tumpukan baju yang di hanger dengan cekatan.

" _Jerry, arahkan lampu kamera itu ke kanan!"_

" _Baik!"_

" _Jerry, peralatan make up Zu Xiang tertinggal di ruang fitting, coba kau ambilkan!"_

" _Ah, baik!"_

Jerry melewati lobby utama untuk menuju ruang Fitting. Ia cukup tergesa-gesa sampai tidak sadar menabrak seorang model yang sedang menelpon.

" _Hei, Hati-hati!"_

" _Maafkan saya. Saya buru-buru. Maaf..."_

.

Heechul melepas perhatiannya dari gadget, melihat kesekitar yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Namun ia hanya mendapati perempuan yang berpakain seperti tidak berpakaian memisuh sendiri dengan bahasa China.

"Perasaan apa tadi?" Gumam Heechul sambil memegang dadanya. "Perasaanku tidak nyaman. Apa ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Taemin?"

" _Hyung!_ " Zhoumi akhirnya menghampiri. "Tuhkan benar disini. Berarti salah lihat tadi,"

Heechul lantas berdiri dan mengernyit, "Kau lama! Ayo cepat!"

"Memang mau kemana, _Hyung?_ " Zhoumi bertanya ketika mereka berdua telah melaju dengan mobil. Heechul mendengus sebelum berucap, "Ke kantor pusat Beijing!"

Zhoumi terdiam.

"Kau tahu kan?"

" _Hyung,_ kantor pusat di Beijing itu banyak. Kantor pusat apa?"

"Aish... Kantor apapun itu terserah pokoknya aku bisa mendapatkan alamat!"

"Ah! Kantor wali kota? Buat apa kesana, _Hyung?_ "

"Sudah jangan banyak omong jalankan saja mobilnya!" Bentakan Heechul sukses membuat Zhoumi memutar bola matanya namun tidak lagi protes.

=:=

Sekarang nyaris pukul 2 siang. Heechul telah kembali ke gedung fashion show dan duduk di bangku juri yang disediakan untuknya. Meski begitu, pikirannya tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Ia masih terbawa emosi dengan kejadian di kantor wali kota tadi. Para petugas sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Heechul untuk mengetahui alamat orang itu _itu._ Meski sudah berdebat dengan mereka. Apalagi ia tidak bisa bahasa China sehingga mau tak mau Zhoumi yang menransletkanpun ikut berdebat.

"Agrhh menyebalkan!" Rutuk Heechul ke sekian kali. Teman sesama juri di sampingnya hanya mengernyit bingung. Kemudian lampu ruangan meredup terganti lampu catwalk yang berjejer indah, suara MCpun menggema pertanda acara segera dimulai.

"Pertama-tama, mari kita dengarkan sepatah kata sambutan dari pelaksana acara sekaligus pemilik gedung ini, Tuan.. TAN HANGGENG!"

Seperti ada suara gong yang dipukul penuh nafsu, gemanya merasuk ke seluruh tubuh Heechul yang menjadikan pupilnya mengecil sedemikian rupa saat tatapannya pada seseorang yang disuarakan sang MC.

 **=To be a Continue=**

 **A/N : Yosh Namyu apdet! Maaf lama ya, Namyu sibuk nugas. Omong-omong, anak yang cocok buat pasangan YunJae siapa ya? Jangan Changmin. Disini Changmin bukan anak YunJae. Kasih jawaban di komentar ya! Makasiii~**


End file.
